cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Ferocitas Compact
The Ferocitas Compact was a multilateral mutual defense pact between the Global Alliance and Treaty Organization, Atlantis, the Commonwealth of Sovereign Nations, and the Imperial Assault Alliance (1st). The bloc was dissolved on January 30, 2008. Preamble The Global Alliance and Treaty Organization (GATO) Commonwealth of Sovereign Nations (CSN), Imperial Assault Alliance (IAA) and Atlantis hereby re-affirms the strong bond of friendship that they have shared in the past. It is with that in mind that GATO, CSN, IAA and Atlantis hereby sign this document. It is of note that all signatories to this document retains their sovereignty unless otherwise agreed upon due to outside negotiations. Article I: Non-Aggression Signatories to this document hereby pledge to never conduct hostile actions against each other. Hostile actions are, but are not limited to, the following: declarations of war, financial facilitation of a foreign entity at war with the other, espionage against the other, and actively engaging in practices which undermine the other's sovereignty. Should breaches of this article occur, signatories must strive to rectify the situation diplomatically. Should diplomacy fail, this pact shall be considered null and void. Article II: Intelligence Signatories to this document hereby pledge to inform the other of any information that concerns the other. Should a signatory fail to inform the other, this pact will be considered null and void. Article III: Mutual Defense Signatories to this document hereby pledge to support the other should one be attacked unprovoked by a foreign entity. Should a signatory be attacked unprovoked, it is considered to be an attack on all signatories. Should it be in question whether or not a signatory provoked an attack, they are obligated to receive the benefit of the doubt. Article IV: Communications Signatories agree to maintain an external forum to facilitate communication between their members. Signatories shall commence any and all operations that fall under this document on said forum. Leaders of each signatory shall have enhanced access to each other's home forums. Furthermore, all military related ventures and foreign affairs discussion relevant to the signatories are to be discussed on said forum. Article V: Cancellation Should a signatory wish to withdraw from this document, a public notice of withdrawal is required. After said notice has been posted, the signatory is officially no longer part of the document after a sum total of seventy-two (72) hours have passed. Article VI: Expansion Should either of the original signatory wish to include another into this document, a unanimous vote of approval is required for said other to be officially part of this document. Signed Global Alliance and Treaty Organization (GATO) Arciel - Assembly Chairman Kevlar - Minister of Foreign Affairs 11th Congress of GATO Atlantis Snowbeast - Praetor Epiphanus - High Council Yogijeff- High Council Virillus - Minister of Foreign Affairs 3rd Atlantean Senate Commonwealth of Sovereign Nations (CSN) GinoTheRoman Head of State HappyHappyLand Minister of Foreign Affairs President Screw - CSN Senate The Russian Empire - CSN Senate Comrade General - CSN Senate The Black Watch - CSN Senate pb4life116 - CSN Senate Timeline - CSN Senate Imperial Assault Alliance (IAA) Chimaera - Emperor of the Imperial Assault Alliance Schecterville - Grand Moff of Foreign Affairs for the Imperial Assault Alliance Alekhine - Grand Moff of Domestic Affairs for the Imperial Assault Alliance Chaos_Armed - Military Executor for the Imperial Assault Alliance Lavo - Grand Vizier of the Imperial Assault Alliance See also Addition of CSN Addition of the IAA Disbandment Category:Defunct alliance groups Category:Defunct Treaties